madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
RinRin
RinRin is the contestant ranked 94th on DeathWatch and the fourth boss of ''MadWorld''. Background RinRin is a young woman of Asian descent. She has participated in at least one DeathWatch game before, where she fought Kreese Kreely. She seems to have a sadistic streak, as she playfully states to enjoy every moment of the fight. Apart from her participation in DeathWatch, she seems to be a model, as she is seen on an advertising billboard for tea. Further indications of her modeling career are the way she walks - as if she is on a catwalk - and the lyrics to her boss theme.The lyrics to RinRin's boss theme In Anarchy Reigns it is revealed that she is the middle sibling in a set of triplets, the eldest and youngest siblings being named Fei Rin and Ai Rin respectively. Appearance RinRin has a slim figure and is about the same height as Jack. She wears a type of qipao and has her hair arranged into two elongated buns that are decorated with ribbons. She wears high heels and wears a stocking on her left leg. She is armed with two large war fans that feature retractable blades in each slat. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games RinRin is the first boss Jack faces in Asian Town. Her stage is the Great Wall Street. Strategy RinRin specializes in close to medium distance combat. She uses her fans for additional range and as means for her solid defense. RinRin will be able to block or dodge Jack's attacks most of the time. She can be attacked though, if Jack hits her when she is preparing an attack, but that's difficult, as the short time frame barely allows Jack to time his attack correctly. Still, if Jack spams his chainsaw attack he may be able to land a hit. Another option is to spam backfists and uppercuts to knock back RinRin into the electrical lights. The best strategy is using Power Struggles though. From time to time, RinRin will retreat to one of the platforms at the side of the arena and summon some bombs before she returns to the arena with a diving kick. These bombs can be picked up and thrown against RinRin, but it's barely worth it, as they deal little damage and if RinRin is too close, Jack might either throw the bomb above her head or gets caught in the blast as well. Power Struggle Once RinRin starts to spin around while attacking with her fans, Jack can initiate a Power Struggle. Jack will then swing his chainsaw downward, but RinRin will dodge and stand briefly on the chainsaw. She then jumps into the air and lands on Jack, who then falls down on his back, causing them both to land in a suggestive position. RinRin then forms scissors with her fans around Jack's neck, who tries to pry them open with his hand. If he loses the Power Struggle, RinRin will make a short handstand on her fans before plummeting down again and crushing Jack's abdomen with her feet. If Jack manages to pry RinRin's improvised scissors open, he will knock RinRin off his body and kicks her into a large television screen. She then gets shocked by the electricity, that causes damage of a little less than a fifth of her total health. Death Jack will pick up a stunned RinRin by her legs and start spinning around, similar to a hammer throw. After a while, he will let go of her, throwing her onto the plate of an animatronic restaurant ad featuring Yee Fung. That animatronic will pick up RinRin with his chopsticks and eat her, which crushes her in the process. Commentator Quotes Intro * Howard: "Here comes RinRin, the fan''tastic kung fu queen. Kreese, didn't the two of you have a thing a while back?" * '''Kreese:' "If by 'thing' you mean a five minute fight that left me spitting teeth and pissing blood, yeah, then we had a thing." During Battle * Kreese: "I think I saw a little beaver when RinRin did her combo kick." * Howard: "Really?! Come on, Jack! Let her kick ya!" * Kreese: "Yeah, take her kicks like a man, Jack!" * Howard: "Then kick him slow, then fast, then slow, then really fast!" After Jack loses the Power Struggle * Kreese: "Tough break for Jack." * Howard: "Yep, I think I heard stuff breaking. Ribs mostly, and maybe a femur." After Jack wins the Power Struggle * Kreese: "Anybody in the audience bettin' on RinRin just lost their pants." * Howard: "By the way, why aren't you wearing your pants?" * Kreese: "Lettin' the boys get some air?" Jack hits RinRin with a bomb * Howard: "That last explosion proves her boobs are fake." * Kreese: "They didn't even jiggle a little bit." Death of RinRin * Howard: "Looks like the big winner is that beetle." * Kreese: "Why's that?" * Howard: "He gets some RinRin with his ramen." Trivia *RinRins clothing style bears some resemblance to Chun Li's of the Street Fighter series of fighting games, while her fighting style might be inspired by Princess Kitana's from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. *She and Jude the Dude are the only bosses to dual-wield weapons. *It is unconfirmed if she was born in Jefferson Island, or immigrated to it to participate in DeathWatch. *She is the only boss who's finisher has Jack use a common move of his, namely his Giant Swing. *Kreese and Howard imply that RinRin has breast implants, stating that they did not jiggle. However during some occasions, like the Power Struggle, it can be seen that RinRins breasts do jiggle. *She shares her boss theme with Elise. *RinRin returns in Anarchy Reigns, where she has two sisters, a younger one named Ai Rin and an older one named Fei Rin. **In Anarchy Reigns, her name (and the names of her sisters) is spelled with a space. Gallery RinRin.jpg|An artwork of RinRin RinRin_Tea.png|RinRin advertising a brand of tea. RinRin1.png|RinRin catching her fans. RinRin3.png|RinRin about to attack. RinRin_Power_Struggle1.png|A commencing Power Struggle between RinRin and Jack. RinRin_Power_Struggle2.png|RinRin lost a Power Struggle. RinRin_defeat.png|RinRin about to be crushed by an Yee Fung animatronic. RinRin_defeat2.png|RinRin crushed by an Yee Fun animatronic. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Asian Town Category:Bosses